Sebuah Impian yang Nyata
by Jerecoz Axellot
Summary: Yow,pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat FanFict pertama saya disini XD.Maaf kalau aja ada cerita yang "agak" ngaco XP#plakk…  Mungkin jika ada kekurangannya akan aku perbaiki? ' '  So,ini dia FF ku XD…


Baru saja aku memperingati ulang tahunku yang ke 20,bersama dengan teman-teman dan ingin sekali aku kembali menjadi anak-anak yang berumur 14 tahun,untuk menjadi seorang trainer ,saat umurku 20 tahun,aku sengaja berhenti dari pekerjaan Trainer,entah mengapa rasanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Aku duduk didepan halaman rumah,tepatnya di kota Canalave,region Sinnoh bersama Scizor yang sudah aku rawat dari umurku yang ke-6(saat itu tukar dengan teman) hingga sekarang ini.

Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah mempunyai perkebunan yang indah,dipenuhi bunga,dan juga tak lupa untuk ternak mimpiku selama ini,sayangnya sulit sekali terwujud.

"Deven,!" Terdengar suara Ibuku yang secara mengejutkan berada disebelahku,sehingga Scizor juga ikut kaget.

"Haa… Ibu ini mengagetkanku saja." Sahutku ketus.

"Aku mendapat kabar menyedihkan,kakekmu meninggal kemarin." Jawab Ibu terisak -lahan air mata memenuhi pipi Ibu.

"Apa? Kakek meninggal?" Tanyaku tidak percaya bahwa kakek telah meninggal,tidak mungkin kakek-ku yang pekerjaannya di kebun itu telah tiada. "lalu,Ibu tau darimana?"

"Ibu mendapat kabar dari nenek di Eterna,katanya,… sebelum kepergian Kakek,kakek berpesan untuk mewariskan perkebunanya kepada kamu Deven."

Apa? Yang benar saja? Impianku memiliki perkebunan akhirnya terwujud juga ^^.Tapi,aku tidak boleh senang dulu,ada pemakaman yang harus kudatangi(yaelah,Kakeknya meninggal kok malah gembira sih =_=" )

_Setelah pemakaman kakek di Eterna…_

Ibu mengantarkanku di perkebunan milik kakek,kebunnya tidak begitu luas,tetapi jika dikembangkan,akan menjadi sebuah lahan bisnis untuk membuka cabang di kota-kota lain.

Mulai hari ini,aku harus mengurus sendiri perkebunanku ini bersama Scizor,tempatnya sanga terpencil sekali sih,diatas gunung ingin ke kota harus turun gunung,terus naik bus(kasihan amat nih anak).

Waktu hari pertama hidup di perkebunan,aku mulai menggarap tanah untuk menanam Lum Berry yang langka,juga Berry-berry lainnya seperti Oran berry,Pecha berry,dan masih banyak lagi,untuk dijual ke sih memang pasti,tapi kesenangannya terdapat disitu,bersama dengan Scizor.

Hari-hari aku lewati dengan rasa tak terasa perkembangan penjualan berry-ku meningkat … aku hamper tidak mempercayai ini,dengan ini aku berpikiran untuk membuat sebuah peternakan Miltank(karena masih ada lahan kosong untuk beternak,lumayan buat tambah-tambah penghasilan).Pembangunan pun dimulai,dari pagi hingga malam tak ada akhirnya selesai juga sudah dikirim ke perkebunanku untuk memenuhi peternakan(sebenarnya ini perkebunan atau peternakan sih? Yaudah,disebut kandang Miltank aja ya XD)

Penjualan susu Miltank juga lumayan pesat,berhubung di perkebunanku dekat dengan desa kecil,jadi biasa aku jual orang di desa itu membeli untuk sarapan pagi,atau sore hari setelah lelah bekerja.

Sukses dengan susu Miltank dan Berry,aku tidak mau membiarkan usahaku sampai disini juga,kukembangkan cabang hingga ke kota-kota besar :Floaroma, Oreburgh(Emang ada ya perkebunan di kota pertambangan seperti itu? ==" ),Canalave (kampung halamanku sih XD),dan juga Eterna(jadi,di Eterna ada dua,di gunung yang sedang aku garap sendiri dan di kota.) .Perkebunanku kebanyakan digarap oleh para asistenku(kecuali di Eterna atas gunung wkwkwk).

Dengan ini aku menjadi pembisnis sukses,padahal hanya di kebun,tapi melesat tinggi,menjadikan banyak orang yang mengunjungi perkebunanku untuk ,sekarang kebunku menjadi besar,aku juga membangun rumah tidak membuatku sombong akan hal itu,aku juga banyak mengikuti kegiatan disekitar rumahku.

Pada sore harinya,aku duduk-duduk didepan orang yang lalu lalang.

"Halo Deven!" Teriak perempuan muda berdiri depan pagar rumah.

"Freya!" Sahutku kepada perempuan itu,tak lain adalah ,aku sangat terkejut dengan memasuki rumah,kuantar berkeliling di sekitar rumah.

"Deven,kamu ternyata sudah menjadi pembisnis yang sangat salut kepadamu." Freya memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang (Ups!) "Oh iya,aku lupa memberimu ucapan selamat ulang ,selamat ulang tahun yang jika terlambat."

"Terima kasih Freya,ini adalah suatu hadiah yang tak bisa terbayar dengan uang,yaitu suatu ketulusan hati untuk memberikan ucapan."

**TAMAT…**


End file.
